Forbidden Love
by AnyColferLove
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son hermanos, ambos se trataban mas que como hermanos, como los mejores amigos, pero cuando el amor llega...no hay forma de detenerlo, ¿por que la gente no acepta este amor? La tentación, los celos, la envidia, las fantasías sexuales, todo ellos sufrirán. Pero ellos saben que su amor es prohibido. Lea y disfrute.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love.

Ambos eran completamente cercanos, los mejores amigos, los mejores hermanos, desde siempre se trataban como amigos que como hermanos, desde chicos, ambos tenían una gran conexión.

Blaine Hummel y Kurt Hummel son los mejores hermanos, de sangre, siempre han estado unidos, aunque sean años diferentes, nunca se han separado.

Aunque uno de ellos, cometerá el gran error de caer en el amor, un amor prohibido.

¿Qué pasaría si Blaine viera a su hermano como algo más?

¿Caerán en la tentación?

El amor es tan difícil, es tan raro pero para ellos es inhumano.

¿Algún día podrán ser felices y poder tener una familia sin que alguien los mire mal y los mande al carajo?

Pero para que ese día llegue seguirán escondiendo su amor, aunque sea un error, pero un dulce y tentador error. Un amor prohibido.


	2. Primeros pasos capitulo 1

Forbidden Love.

Burt y Elizabeth eran los jóvenes más enamorados, ambos se entregaron en carne y alma una noche, una noche de pasión, pero el problema resulto después, dos jóvenes de 24 años entregándose a el deseo, amor y pasión provoco un embarazo no deseado para su edad, no sabían que hacer, no sabían a donde ir, ambos sufrieron con sus familias, Elizabeth era una joven hija de un obrero el cual no mantendría a un mocoso bebe, Burt era hijo de un político ambos diferentes mundos, ¿Quién los iba aceptar? Tuvieron que huir, con un bebe, un hermoso bebe.

Pasaron 9 meses y nació un hermoso niño de cabello rizado con una dulce mirada de color avellana, era él bebe más perfecto, quien llego para acabar con los problemas de la pareja, uniéndola más, haciendo que se casaran y vivieran ese típico cuento de hadas.

A los dos años después del nacimiento de Blaine quien ya tenía dos años, nació Kurt, un bebe lindo, con una mirada angelical y piel pálida. Ambos niños parecían a sus padres, Blaine a Burt y Kurt a Elizabeth, eran la familia perfecta, un niño de dos años y un bebe de un mes.

Ambos necesitaban una casa más grande para que los pequeños niños cuando crecieran pudieran jugar todo el día.

Y así pasaron los días después del nacimiento de Kurt quien su primera palabra fue "Blaine" la pareja estaba sorprendida, pero aun feliz porque sabían que sus hijos serian felices y se llevarían excelente.

Blaine de cinco años y Kurt de tres, aun con esa conexión, con ese amor y cariño, ambos niños tan unidos, Blaine como ya tenía cinco años debía ir para el próximo año a el jardín de infantes, pero Elizabeth lo envió mucho antes.

Blaine conoció excelentes amigos y amigas, sus amigos y amigas o solo una niña rubia de ojos cafés y un niño castaño y con ojos verdes se besaron en la boca, Blaine lo tomo como un acto asqueroso, porque compartirían baba, y esos gérmenes "ugh"

-¿Por qué has besado a esa niña?-Blaine pregunto a Max quien comía un sándwich este lo puso a un lado y miro a Blaine quien aún lo miraba curioso.

-porque eso hacen los niños dah, se le da a una persona especial para ti, hace que sientas maripositas en la pancita y te sientes mareado pero después sientes como que flotas en esas nubes que desechan los unicornios-Blaine aun confundido asintió, era un pequeño inocente, no sabía lo que hacía, pues fue a besar a una niña rubia con ojos azules como los de su mama y Kurt.

No sabía lo que hacía, pero eso si…no se sintió nada de nada, tal vez la niña era la persona equivocada, Blaine todo el día se la paso buscando la persona especial, a sus amigos no les podía dar un beso, a sus padres ya lo había hecho y no fue nada agradable, tenían unos labios gigantes, solo faltaba su mascota y Kurt.

-Kurtie…Kurtie, tengo algo que enseñarte-Kurt camino entre gateados también hasta llegar a su hermano quien lo recibió con un enorme abrazo, Kurt lo miro dudoso-bueno…aprendí que le debes de dar un beso a alguien que sea especial para ti…y tú eres muuuuy especial para mí-Blaine tomo el pequeño rostro de Kurt y lo acerco a el suyo plantándole un beso en los pequeños labios rosados de su hermano, en ese instante Burt había pasado, sabía que no se debía preocupar, eran solo niños, NIÑOS que les gustara muy pronto NIÑAS, y era cariño de hermanos. Nada grave.

Blaine en toda la noche no pudo dormir, porque aún seguía pensando en el beso, había sentido miles de unicornios volar en su estómago y los labios de Kurt sabían a malvavisco eran dulces y suaves, estaba ansioso, parecía que era un dulce, no podía dormir, bajo de su cama y fue al baño el cual quedaba a lado del cuarto de Kurt, Blaine entro con mucho cuidado para sacarlo de su cuna.

-Kurt… ¿estas despierto?-el pequeño castaño abrió sus ojitos y miro a su hermano, apenas podía balbucear, así que Blaine no entendía-me gusto el beso-Blaine se tapó la boquita y soltó una risita mientras se sonrojaba-¿a ti te gusto?-Kurt asintió sin saber lo que le decía Blaine-me alegra…quiero otro-Blaine acerco su cara a la de Kurt y le planto un piquito sonrojándose. Blaine ese dia le hizo prometer a su pequeño hermano que le daría un beso cuando le pidiera, eran inocentes, nada era malo, además que aun Blaine no era consciente de lo que hacía.


	3. Besos y Celos capitulo 2

**Holaaaaaaaaa! aquí saludando Glee ni sus personajes me bla bla bla ya ok bueno esta historia se me ocurrió leyendo una historia de terror ._. que estaba muuy aburrida así que bueno,**

**Advertencia: Si buscan la típica historia de los "hermanos" que uno es adoptado déjenme decirles que están en el lugar...equivocado. Porque aquí no encontraran eso :)**

* * *

**Forbidden Love**

Una tarde en el parque junto a sus padres Blaine y Kurt corrían intentando atrapar algunas burbujas que soplaba su madre, la familia feliz, todos les decían así, Blaine era el niño más aplicado de todo su salón así que no tenían problemas con él, era inteligente pero un poco solo, ese era el problemita de su bebe, pero sabían que el encontraría verdaderos amigos, solo tiene que hurgar un poco más. Blaine ya tenía siete años y su pequeño hermano tenía cinco años. Al contrario de Blaine, Kurt era un niño muy imperativo y eso hacia estresar a sus profesoras, pero era un niño amable, lindo y cariñoso, eso hacía que las niñas y algunos pequeños se acercaran mucho a él, haciendo que fuera uno de los niños con más amigos en su jardín de infantes, el bailaba, cantaba y sin pena, algunas veces que fueron pocas fue timado por un niño el cual se calmó después de ser castigado.

Blaine suele usar un corbatín, su cabello rizado cubierto de capas de gel y ropa muy linda que lo hacía ver como un muñequito de trapo, algo que a las niñas les gustaba de él. Kurt, bueno el pequeño usaba mucha ropa, diferente cada día y de diseñadores, el no suele usar ropa cómoda –para muchos la ropa de Kurt no es cómoda- pero era un pequeño niño a la moda, el cual fue una vez perseguido por niñas. Kurt el segundo día que estuvo en el jardín de infantes una niña rubia llamada Brittany le dijo que la besara, porque ella era niña y él era un niño, Kurt no sabía cómo actuar, así que solo la beso.

Algo que hizo molestar a Blaine, quien hizo un berrinche todo el día, no quiso comer, beber o jugar, solo quiso dormir con su hermanito, lo quería proteger de las babas y gérmenes de la niña rubia y fea. Blaine era un niño muy caprichoso y mimado. Lo que el tenia no lo compartía con nadie, solo con Kurt y los pequeños besitos que hacen sentirlo bien y contento solo pertenecían a él, Kurt en ciertas palabras –para el- era suyo, su bebe.

Kurt al ser un pequeño popular en su jardín, tuvo muchas consecuencias en la actitud de Blaine, el pequeño obligaba a Kurt estar con él, pero como eran años diferentes, Blaine ya no seguiría con su pequeño hermano.

Elizabeth y Burt se preocupaban de la actitud de Blaine con su hermanito, siempre lo celaba y siempre lo llevaba a cualquier parte, nunca lo dejaba solo, nunca. Decidieron que era momento de llevar a Blaine a un campamento el cual rechazo para estar con su bebe. Elizabeth pensó que con la amenaza que le hizo a Blaine de prohibirle los corbatines si no se separaba de su hermano para que ambos socializaran más seria mejor pero todo eso provoco que Blaine con la ayuda de quien sabe quién llevara algunas cosas de el a la habitación de Kurt. Burt regaño a su hijo ese día por el afán que tenía con Kurt. Pero después se arrepintió dejándole dormir en la misma habitación de Kurt.

Muchos de sus amigos y parientes les decían que los hermanitos no debían de ser tan cercanos, porque un día que no se tuvieran serían los niños más infelices, pero ellos no les hicieron caso, les gustaba –ahora si- la pequeña amistad y hermandad que llevaban.

Blaine era el pequeño más celoso que habían visto ya que un día cuando una niña intento llevarse a su pequeño hermano la empujo y tiro de la mano a Kurt, cuando cualquier niño o niña se acercara a su bebe, siempre los ahuyentaba él no quería que los separaran, él era como su héroe, Blaine era el príncipe de Kurt y Blaine veía como su ángel a Kurt.

Ambos conocieron a un niño, el cual tenía mayor edad que los dos hermanos, ese tenía diez, Matt un niño y su hermana Dianna eran hermanos, los mejores como Kurt y Blaine, pero en esta familia Matt era el niño gay y su hermana era lesbiana, ambos se contaron ese secreto, ellos dos solo lo sabían a parte de los hermanos a los que les contaron.

Blaine no sabía a qué se refería exactamente "gay" Matt, hasta que le explico con unos pingüinos en el zoológico, cuando llego Blaine a casa abrazo a su hermanito y le dio un pico que ya era costumbre de los dos, y lo jalo de la mano para llevarlo a la cocina en donde la pareja feliz bailaba mientras hacían un desastre en la cocina

-PAPI, MAMI QUIERO SER GAY- Burt se preocupó mucho por la situación, ese día le pregunto a Blaine que era esa palabra, el pequeño se sonrojo y no supo contestar así que tranquilizo a Burt un poco, solo un poco.

Eso fue hace unos días ahora los pequeños siguen correteando las burbujas, todos observaban a los niños encariñados, ¿Quién no? Se abrazaban y jugaban como algunos hermanos ahora ya no lo hacen, Kurt empezó a tararear Yesterday y la gente hizo algunos sonidos de "aww" algo que le gustaba a Kurt, era llamar la atención y ser observado, algo que a Blaine le enfadaba, con el ceño fruncido piso a Kurt para que se callara, el pisotón fue un poco fuerte ya que hizo llorar a Kurt, Blaine abrazo a Kurt y le dio un beso en la frente, Burt y Elizabeth no podían contener la felicidad que tenían, eran la familia perfecta, pero no todo es perfecto y muy pronto lo verán por no detener las muestras de cariño que Blaine le daba a Kurt.

* * *

**Me despido y bueno espero le den en favoritos porque me encanta cuando lo hacen ya que me anima a seguir las historias :)**

**Nos vemos pronto en la próxima actualización **


	4. Recuerdos capitulo 3

**HI! Mis buenos pequeños y kawaii lectores, estoy aquí con otra parte, lamento no subir capítulos pero como es incesto tengo que pensarle muy bien, lamento si nos es mucho de su agrado, pero ya a partir de los 14 años de Blaine todo lo que esperan de el fic, se hará realidad, habrá un mucho de todo así que no desesperéis que aquí os les traigo algo mono :)**

* * *

Forbidden Love

Han pasado años desde que Elizabeth murió, ambos niños lloraron por días, cuando Blaine tenía diez años y Kurt ocho años, sufrieron como nunca, fue la peor noche. Kurt aún recuerda todo, siempre se ha culpado y siempre lo hará, Blaine y Burt lo trataban de calmar, pero Kurt era un niño, un niño que se echaba la culpa.

Flash Back

-mami, mami…quiero ese juguete, mami-Elizabeth había llevado a Kurt a la juguetería, para premiarle sus buenas calificaciones, pero Blaine quería un juguete y Elizabeth estaba harta de los lloriqueos de su pequeño bebe.

-luego lo tendrás Blainy…ahora se nos hace tarde-Blaine siguió llorando y llorando, Elizabeth le dio unos chocolates pero aún no se callaba Blaine iba saltando en el asiento trasero mientras Kurt jugaba con su peluche de Rilakkuma, iban por una carretera y era de noche, con muchos autos pasando rápidamente, Elizabeth estaba un poco harta de los lloriqueos de Blaine, dos horas escuchándolos no se podía contener así que detuvo el auto y volteo a ver a los niños inquietos

-¡Blaine Kurt cállense porque les juro que chocaremos!-Elizabeth suspiro frustrada y miro por el retrovisor a sus hijos, Elizabeth negó con la cabeza al imaginarse que le faltaba Kurt así que prendió el auto y volvió a conducir. Blaine lloraba pero Elizabeth ya no le prestó atención y siguió con su camino, bajo las cosas que habían comprado y fue a donde sus hijos estaban sentados.

-Kurt, contare hasta tres y si no bajas te bajare y no te daré tu leche que tanto te gusta-Kurt no bajaba, Blaine se limpiaba las lágrimas, Elizbeth rápidamente y desesperada busco a su hijo menor pero no lo encontró-¿Dónde está Kurt?

-el…él se bajó hace una hora del auto, se espantó porque nunca te había visto tan enojada…-Elizabeth tomo las llaves del auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo a la carretera donde encontró a Kurt llorando sentado abrazando a su osito, Elizabeth intento cruzar la calle pero un auto iba demasiado rápido y la atropello, Kurt lo vio todo, el tierno niño, alegre y soñador perdió su encanto ese día, porque había matado a su madre.

End Flash Back

Ahora que Kurt tiene doce, aun se lamenta es un niño nervioso, muy tímido, pero aún conserva esos verdaderos amigos, Mercedes, Brittany, Rory, y Finn sus verdaderos amigos, aunque Finn se empieza a separar del pequeño grupo que tienen, pero es su último año así que ellos quieren ir a la misma secundara McKinley, pero Burt a decidido meter a Kurt a Dalton junto a Blaine.

-Kurt…Kurt...prométenos que siempre nos llamaras y nos volveremos a ver-Kurt asintió abrazando a sus dos mejores amigas y seguir con sus dos mejores amigos-te extrañaremos Kurtie-Brittany beso a Kurt en los labios como despedida, desde el jardín de infantes se conocían y tal vez ese dia sería el último en verse.

-no entiendo porque tu padre te quiere alejar de nosotros-susurro Finn viendo a otro lado, Kurt lo abrazo sonrojándose, Kurt ya lo sabía, era gay al igual que Blaine, su padre lo tomo bien aunque…

Flash Back

Kurt y Blaine después de tres meses de la muerte de su madre estaban en su habitación, Blaine caminaba de un lado a otro con su pijama de gato y Kurt tenía una de perrito ambos estaban nerviosos

-no puedo creerlo Kurt…yo soy gay-Blaine empezó a llorar desesperado y Kurt lo abrazo, Blaine tenia rabia, era gay y…se había enamorado de su hermano. Su pequeño hermanito.

-no te preocupes B..Blaine, yo estaré para ti-Kurt se pausaba, las primeras semanas no podía hablar por el impacto de la muerte de Elizabeth, Blaine asintió acercándose a su pequeño y timido nene.

-te amo Kurt…-Blaine tomo el rostro de Kurt y lo beso de una forma suave y delicada.

-yo igual Blainy eres el mejor hermano-Kurt abrazo efusivamente a Blaine, quien se relajó con el abrazo.

End Flash Back

Después de ese día, Kurt volvió a ver a Finn el chico alto lindo y tierno, ese día se sonrojo cuando Finn le daba caricias o lo mimaba, Finn era un chico con un poco de dificultad para entender pero no era tonto, en cambio eso lo hacía especial para Kurt.

Ese dia Kurt lo invito a jugar a su casa y este acepto con mucho gusto, un error, Blaine estaba en casa estudiando, "estudiando" ya que se la paso vigilando a su pequeño hermanito y al estúpido T-rex.

-adiós Finn-susurro con un suspiro el pequeño, Finn vio a su madre que platicaba con Burt, estaba distraída, así que aprovecho para darle un beso en la mejilla a Kurt y sonreírle dulcemente.

-si…si muchas miraditas y poca acción, largo Finn-Blaine cerró la puerta dejando a Burt afuera pero valía la pena el regaño, Finn era una molestia para el…siempre lo seria si se acercaba a besar o abrazar a Kurt, Kurt era suyo, ya estaba escrito 'digamos que Blaine le escribió en la piel a Kurt un marca que decía: Propiedad de Blaine no acercarse mucho, la cual se borró, pero eso ya no era problema, quien no lo vio y fue golpeado por Blaine tiene la culpa, pues para que no lo vio antes'

Blaine y Burt estaban afuera esperando a Kurt, (Blaine ya tenía 14) Blaine miraba con recelo a Finn, ese niño había hecho que su angel llorara, había hecho que Kurt se ¡enamorara! Y no era exactamente Blaine de quien se enamoró, pero ahora sabía que en Dalton Kurt tendría que pasar más tiempo con Blaine quisiera o no.

* * *

**Se que no les gusto pero como escribí arribita, a partir de este capitulo todo sera celos, deseos y muchas mas chuladas de las que Blaine tendrá **

**PD: Blaine tendrá un diario de fantasías sexuales y no sexuales de Kurt y el ;)**

**Espero sus comentarios y follow, favoritos :) me hacen feliz de verdad**


	5. Dalton capitulo 4

**HOLA! Bueno aquí otro capitulo, este sigue aburrido -_- pero bueno les prometo que tendrán mucho romanticismo en el fic, mucho temor para que no los edscubran y bla bla bla bueno espero que les guste**

* * *

Forbidden Love

Kurt no quería irse, no es que no le guste estar con su hermano, en realidad es lo único bueno, lo ama. El problema es que tendrá que ir a una Academia para hombre "solo hombres" le sería muy difícil ver cada chico guapo pasar a su lado y tener que ser fuerte para no lanzarse en sima de el, otro motivo…Finn Hudson, por fin, cuando había logrado hacer que el chico alto se despidiera de las chicas, o sea de que ya no le interesaran…se gradúan.

-Kurt-Finn le llamo y lo separo de sus otros tres amigos los cuales les miraron con picardía y extrañados-yo…me gustas-fue como un balde, y rico, suave y mágico balde, ¡Finn Hudson, el chico que le gusto desde que tenía ocho o siete años lo ha besado! ¡Besado!, un momento ¿Qué ha sucedido?. Kurt estaba tan contento que no noto que Finn ya no tenía sus labios en los de él, sino que estaba tirado por culpa de Blaine quien estaba molesto.

Kurt fue arrastrado por los dos celosos hombres de su familia al auto, Blaine estaba tan molesto que tenía los nudillos blancos.

-no es para tanto…ni que fuera mi primer beso-se trató de excusar Kurt, muy relajado algo que le molesto a Blaine

-no es para tanto ¿enserio? ¿Dónde quedo mi hermanito?-Blaine negó volteándose para no verle la cara a Kurt

-bueno pero solo fue un beso… ¿no recuerdas cuantos hombres llevabas y te besabas en mi habitación?...a no ese era yo, bueno da igual

-¿y todavía admites que has llevado chicos? ¡Tienes 12 años!-Burt solo podía escuchar, amaba a sus hijos, pero la actitud de Blaine le traería muchos problemas en el futuro con el director, con los chicos y con Kurt.

-bueno ya Blaine, deja a Kurt…cuando tenga a alguien en la cama, ahí si regáñalo-Kurt abrió los ojos como plato por la manera de Burt al hablar

-no…si lo encuentro follando, juro que golpeo al chico aunque este desnudo

Blaine iba seguir hablando pero Burt lo cayó señalándole la Academia Dalton. Kurt la vio y era demasiado grande, era ¡muy!

-¿te gusta hijo?-pregunto Burt abrazando por el cuello a Kurt, este asintió asombrado-me alegro…pronto los visitare, los extrañare-Burt le dio un beso en la frente a Kurt y una palmada en la espalda a Blaine.

Blaine tomo de la mano a Kurt y lo guio a la entrada, estaba feliz, al fin tendría a su hermanito a su amor platónico.

-Blaine ¿realmente has podido sobrevivir aquí?-Blaine miro sorprendido a Kurt mientras metía las maletas en la nueva habitación del castaño.

-bueno…-vacilo pero no pudo continuar porque alguien entro a la habitación demasiado animado, el compañero de Kurt, Blaine había hecho todo lo posible porque Kurt estuviera con él, pero lamentablemente era mayor.

-¿Kurt Hummel?-Pregunto el chico muy animado-soy Jeff, solo dime Jeff porque mi apellido suena como perro, como si quisiera vomitar-Kurt miro fascinado al chico rubio. No podía negar, era realmente guapo, Blaine noto las miraditas de Kurt, así que aparto a Jeff-oh Blaine no te note-Blaine le sonrió pero en los ojos se notaba que Jeff estaba a tres metros bajo la tierra-u momento… ¿Blaine Kurt no es el chico del cual escribes en tu libreta?-Blaine quería golpear al estúpido, chismoso de Jeff.

-Uhm… ¿no? Es de…bye-Blaine se veía ridículo, tonto y muy obvio pero ¿Qué más da?

Los Warblers, todos ellos habían escuchado el rumor que este año Kurt Hummel se uniría con ellos, el pequeño, lindo, dulce, -intocable- tiernecito hermano de Blaine, todos estaban cautivados, lo malo es que si mostraban algún acto de querer con el niño Hummel Blaine les cortaría las pelotas.

-no entiendo porque Blaine es asi, parece gustarle su hermano hahaha-Wes se burlaba, Sebastian un nuevo chico solo escuchaba, ¿Qué diablos? Él no quería más arrogantes, tontos y "bonitas caras" Hummel. Tenía mucho con el friki de Blaine, otro más de ellos y se mata. Smythe era un chico arrogante, presumido de Paris, el tiene un objetivo desde que vio a Blaine, destruir a los Hummel.

Ahora que Kurt llegaba y que Blaine se comportaba de un tanto extraño con su hermano –llegando a conclusiones de que estaba enamorado de su hermano- podría dejar fuera de la competencia y de los Warblers a Blaine.

Blaine se recostó a un lado de Kurt, el pequeño castaño, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, pero su hermano tiene ¡12 años! ¿Por qué siente esto? ¿Por qué?

-You think I'm pretty without any make-up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong, I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down…-Blaine beso la frente de Kurt y se acomodo un poco mas a su lado, le gustaba respirar el aroma puro y dulce de Kurt, amaba todo de Kurt.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios y que lo pongan en favoritos :) pero bueno.**

**Adios :)**

**PD: Por Kurtbastian pues no se preocupen, tal vez lo suba tal vez no, pero quiero hacer un fic romántico entre Blaine y Kurt :/.**


	6. Esto esta mal capitulo 5

**Hola! perdón por no actualizar antes y por jurar (jejejeje soy mala perdón ya) que lo haría pero estoy en tres o cuatro cosas al mismo tiempo**

**1-Examenes y trabajos bimestrales**

**2-Un concurso de Baile que bueno saldrá en televisión y estoy nerviosa**

**3-Voy a una escuela en donde hare mi sueño realidad (a demás de conocer a One Direction) de ser escritora**

**4- Tengo muchos Fics que actualizar.**

**Pero bueno tarde o temprano lo are y bueno para compensarles e traído un capitulo un tanto genial, lo se que si les gustara, porque bueno ¡Inicios de Klaine! siiiiiiii ahora si verán mucha interacción entre ellos :) ya lo veran me amaran. **

* * *

Forbidden Love

Blaine dormía, o intentaba dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en Kurt, ¿Qué se sentirá besar esos labios de nuevo? Kurt y Blaine dejaron la costumbre de besarse a los once años (de Blaine), era horrible y probablemente enfermo enamorarte de tu hermano.

Pero en sí, era amor, las personas nunca lo entenderían, pero hay muchos motivos por los cuales enamorarse de Kurt.

El primero era que Kurt siempre sabia escuchar, era de las personas que siempre están ahí, con un hombro y oídos.

Flash Back.

-¿Blaine…que sucede?- Pregunto Kurt a Blaine quien lloraba descontroladamente-Blaine por favor dime ¿qué dijo nuestro padre?

-yo…él dijo que me iba apoyar, el si me seguirá aceptando como su hijo Kurt, pero lo que me duele es que…el estaba tan orgulloso de mí, porque me gustaba lo que a él, Kurt…he perdido la confianza y comodidad de papa…yo lo sé-Kurt se acercó a Blaine abrazándolo, dándole apoyo en ese abrazo

-él te quiere Blaine y no porque seamos gays signifique que ahora te gustaran las cosas de chicas…Blaine tu eres especial, para mí y para papa…él te quiere y ahora más que nunca debe de estar orgulloso porque dejaste a un lado los prejuicios de la gente y decidiste salir…

End Flash Back.

Kurt es todo para Blaine de los dos siempre ha sido Kurt el preferido de la gente, el cosa linda y el más tierno y admirado. Pero a Blaine no le molesta eso…él es como la demás gente, que admira al pequeño Kurt admira como baila, como canta y su belleza interna y externa, porque otra cosa que ama de Kurt es su ternura, Kurt es la persona más tierna y linda que ha visto.

Flash Back.

-Blaine mira soy un gatito muy kawaii…-dijo Kurt saltando a la espalda de Blaine quien estaba estudiando para un importante examen, pero algo que tenga que ver con Kurt siempre dejaría todo.

-oh Kurt eres el niño más hermoso del mundo-Blaine beso las mejillas sonrojadas de Kurt, eso le gustaba hacer sonrojar a su hermano, algo que nadie podía hacer (a excepción de Finn Hudson)

-y tú eres en niño más guapo Blaine…-susurro Kurt antes de acostarse mandándole un guiño a Blaine.

-pero mira que coqueto le saliste a papa Kurt…todo un niño coquetito-dijo Blaine acostándose a lado de su hermano.

-tú ya sabes. Soy un pijo-Kurt le dio un beso en la nariz para acurrucarse y parecer un lindo gatito.

End Flash Back.

Pero no solo era tierno, también era sexy, muy sexy. Kurt nunca a notado las miradas pervertidas que los demás chicos y chicas le daban en la escuela y nunca a notado la erección de Blaine, Kurt siempre ha pensado que esas erecciones son por el crecimiento de Blaine, porque está madurando, pero no sabe que esas erecciones las provoca el al moverse entre sueños o los sueños mojados que Blaine tiene.

Kurt siempre se ha vestido con ropa ajustada y a la moda. Algo que a Blaine le encanta porque así puede ver un poco y echar imaginación además que Blaine no es la persona más inocente. Entre "accidentes" ha tocado partes de Kurt y su suave piel…le encanta tocar y acariciar las mejillas de Kurt, tan suaves.

Aunque tal vez desde que paso "un accidente" Blaine ya no tenido que echar la imaginación tanto.

Flash Back.

-oye Kurt…alguien dejo esto en la cocina no creo que sea papa ya que papa no lee revistas de Vogue. Com-Blaine entro despistadamente sin notar que su hermano estaba saliendo del baño.-Kurt…-susurro viendo a su pequeño hermano no tan pequeño para su cuerpo. Un niño apenas de doce años no podía tener ese cuerpo tan…caliente.

-BLAINE-grito Kurt, al principio Blaine pensó que había gritado por la mirada pervertida y obvia que Blaine le mandaba pero el castaño estaba más interesado y avergonzado por que Blaine ahora tenía su revista de Vogue.

-eres tan caliente Kurt…-susurro Blaine, Kurt lo miro extrañado por un momento-digo estas muy caliente… ¿acaso te has bañado con agua caliente?-la peor forma de excusarse paro que más daba Kurt era un poco ingenuo para notar la gran mentira.

Ok, fue extraño ver a su hermano en solo toalla, eso había prendido a mil a Blaine haciendo de una erección. Kurt no notaba lo que provocaba en el moreno, Blaine veía el cuerpo de Kurt como si fuera lo más magnifico, y como bajaban las gotas de agua trazando sus músculos que se formaban.

End Flash Back.

-Blaine este uniforme no me agrada… ¿Cómo has sobrevivido con esto?-Blaine salto de la cama al escuchar a su hermano tan secas de él, no se había dado cuenta que estaba acostado a su lado.

-no ha sido fácil…-susurro viendo el rostro de Kurt, estaban en el oscuro como había dicho, el quería dormir pero el olor de Kurt, su suave pelo, su suave piel sus fascinantes ojos azules que brillaban en la oscuridad no lo dejaban dormir-… ¿has hecho alguna vez el amor con alguien más?-Blaine no sabía porque había preguntado eso, Kurt tenía doce y no era muy cómo hablar de eso.

Kurt agradecía la oscuridad porque no quería que Blaine notara sus sonrojos.

-no Blaine claro que no…estoy esperando-susurro dejando un silencio en la habitación, noto la respiración acelerada de Blaine y la suya. ¿Qué sucedía? Porque tenía esa sensación extraña en ese momento. Blaine estaba a escasos milímetros de su rostro y eso le tenía un poco extrañado.

-alguna vez has sentido mariposas con Finn…-susurro acercándose aún más Kurt negó, en ese momento se le había olvidado como mover los labios-alguna vez has…deseado besarme-Kurt abrió los ojos e inconscientemente asintió ganando una sonrisa de Blaine-yo igual y no sabes cuánto…-Blaine corto el poco espacio que tenían, era un beso suave pero apasionado, nada comparado con los que se daban en su infancia, Blaine sintió un ligero peso encima de él, era Blaine quien se había subido en Kurt poniendo sus rodillas a los costados de la cintura de Kurt, Blaine empezó a intensificar el beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de Kurt, esos labios eran su perdición, estaba descontrolándose.

-B…Blaine…para-Kurt dijo entrando en razón, se está besando con Blaine, con su hermano de sangre, y no eran exactamente besos inocentes era eróticos, sentía la erección de Blaine, sentía como las manos de Blaine recorrían sus muslos y eso le causaba exaltación y temor-Blaine-susurro, su hermano abrió los ojos, ahora eran diferentes, llenos de lujuria-esto está mal…

-ssh Kurt…disfruta, déjame disfrutar este momento, estamos en Dalton, no en casa donde papa nos pueda ver-Blaine beso de nuevo los labios de Kurt, este se dejó llevar, no sabía porque pero...le gustaba-tal vez esto esté mal, tal vez podamos ir al infierno pero eso no me importa porque estoy junto a ti Kurt…-susurro Blaine abrazando a Kurt quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba mal si, y muy mal.

* * *

**¿Qué les dije bitches (de cariño)? les dije que me amarían y que habría escenas Klaine ¿les gusto? ¿me odian ahora? ¿les da asco este tema? porque si si, pues lo quito y listo, espero y les haya gustado espero sus comentarios y Follows y que dejen en Favoritos :) me hacen felices.**


	7. Arreglos capitulo 6

Forbidden Love

Kurt despertó sintiendo un fuerte brazo rodear su espalda. Era cálido el ambiente, se sentía seguro, algo que no quería, algo que debe de dejar, no debe de enamorarse de su hermano, sería el mayor pecado.

-buenos días ángel…-susurro Blaine besando la sien de Kurt-¿Cómo despertaste?

-mal…Blaine no quiero hacer esto, es como darle la espalda a todo lo que creemos…-Blaine acaricio el muslo de Kurt haciendo gemir a el castaño.

-Kurt…no pienses en eso, recuerda que nos tenemos el uno al otro-Blaine intento besar los labios de Kurt pero este se alejó-¿me amas Kurt?-este asintió-entonces…si me amaras no te importaría que seamos de la misma sangre, amor es amor y nadie lo puede cambiar.

-yo si…-susurro Kurt levantándose de la cama-lo voy a hacer, tenga que casarme con el primer hombre que se me cruce lo hare…-Después de esas palabras cerró la puerta del dormitorio

-esto no se puede quedar así…-Blaine corrió rápido deteniendo a su hermano el cual iba a el baño, Blaine empujo a su hermano a la habitación –Kurt, no te puedes rendir, ¿Por qué no vez que es amor?

-porque es un amor enfermo…Blaine, hemos sido los mejores amigos desde la infancia, no podemos hacer esto-Blaine sollozo en silencio

-hagamos algo entonces…Kurt sal con quien sea de Dalton, yo me concentraré en los Warblers intentare destruir a Sebastian y buscare a Thad para aceptar su cita-Kurt asintió saliendo de nuevo dejando a Blaine solo.

-si tan solo supieras que esto me duele más a mí que a ti…-susurro Kurt al escuchar los sollozos incontrolables de Blaine.

-Kurt Hummel ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto un chico enfrente de el, era castaño con ojos verdes y un gran ego-¿acaso tanta belleza y talento no te es suficiente?

-vete a la mierda-dijo Kurt caminando en dirección contraria, Sebastian lo tomo fuertemente del brazo

-no, tu vete a la mierda, ¿Por qué llegaste a arruinar mi vida? ¿Crees que no tengo con el señor Blaine Hummel? Ustedes son unos bastardos y hare todo lo posible para arruinarles la vida-Sebastian se despidió dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Kurt-vete acostumbrando…que esto será diario

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-hola Blaine…-saludo Thad al verlo en la biblioteca.

-Thad…-susurro con un nudo en la garganta, ¿acaso haría eso?-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-solo estudiar…ya sabes no ser un chico popular hace todo, bueno en realidad mi habitación esta infestado de mosquitos así que aquí e venido con mi mejor amigo, mi celular y Wes

"Mi día es un dia de malas decisiones, tal vez debería cambiar, tal vez debería ir y luchar" Pensó Blaine viendo la mirada de Thad, tal vez estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

-eso es genial Thad…nos vemos-Thad lo miro atónito antes de salir corriendo

-¿espera no ibas a preguntarme algo o decirme?-Blaine negó sin sentir compasión, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Kurt, un acuerdo, tal vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-Kurt…-susurro Blaine al notar a su hermano recostado en la cama. Empezó acercarse pero Kurt no se movía-¿Qué te han hecho?

-¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Por qué?

-nosotros mismos decidimos nuestra vida Kurt…-susurro Blaine acariciando el brazo desnudo de porcelana.

-yo no he decidido esto. ¿Por qué me e enamorado de mi hermano?-Blaine tomo el rostro de Kurt y lo beso con suavidad, despertando confianza en Kurt-¿ahora qué sucederá?

-dejemos que el tiempo lo decida-Blaine beso el cuello de Kurt mientras subía la camisa de este

-espera Blaine…podremos besarnos pero no llegar a tener sexo, quiero esperar, ¿Qué pasara cuando alguien nos descubra?-pregunto con temor

-simplemente escaparemos, iremos a cualquier lugar, donde nadie nos impida amarnos-Kurt sonrió besándolo tiernamente.

-tal vez…cuando seamos mayores y podamos salir de aquí…tu y yo podremos dejar de ocultar nuestro amor-susurro juntando sus manos.

-tal vez Kurt, tal vez.


	8. Venganza Smythe capitulo 7

Forbidden Love

Ambos hermanos estaban sentados en un árbol muy lejos de la vista de todos, ambos sabían que no debían arriesgarse a ser vistos, porque Kurt tenía 12 años y Blaine casi 16 y podrían ser separados.

-¿sabías que me encanta tu aroma?-susurro Blaine oliendo el cabello de Kurt, el menor cerro los ojos mientras sentía como los dedos de Blaine pasaban por su cabello castaño-me encanta todo de ti-susurro plantándole un beso intenso, Kurt correspondió rápidamente mientras abría su boca para dar paso a la lengua de Blaine quien estaba más que excitado, recostó a Kurt en el césped quedando arriba de el, Kurt sintió las manos de Blaine subir su camisa, ese movimiento hizo que Kurt volviera en si y lo separara

-no Blaine…aun no-susurro Kurt apenado-esto está mal…y si hacemos el amor sería un pecado más grande

-Kurt, estamos de todos modos pecando y no tiene nada de malo que nos toquemos, no estamos haciendo nada más que besarnos y tocarnos…es lo único-Blaine al terminar de decirle a Kurt, lo atrajo hacia sí, para besar su cuello

-¿Por qué se siente tan bien esto?-pregunto Kurt para si mismo.

-por…que…nos amamos-susurro Blaine dejando a Kurt solo a la vista del enemigo.

-Kurt Hummel o dios mio el destino nos pone siempre en nuestros caminos dime algo que perjudique a Blaine y juro dejarte en paz-hablo la voz de Sebastian, con pasos rápidos estuvo demasiado cerca de Kurt casi respirando en su oído-se que tienen un secreto…

Kurt trago duro mientras cerraba los ojos. Sebastian sabía la verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de Blaine…-pregunto Kurt resignado, Sebastian sonrió complacido

-quiero que reveles algún secreto de ese estúpido, serás bien premiado-Sebastian acerco sus labios a los de Kurt quien lo separo, en un momento solo se pudo ver la la mano en la mejilla roja de Sebastian

-nunca revelare nada que quieras saber, yo no lo traicionaría-Kurt se echó a correr dejando a Sebastian parado furioso, saco su celular para enviar un video que traería muchos problemas a Klaine.

-adiós hermanitos Hummel

Burt Hummel sufrió un infarto provocado por sus dos hijos los cuales han perdido a su padre y madre, ahora están solos sin protección dos apenas adolescentes sin padres con un gran amor, aunque esto cuando se lleve a las oficinas de adopción no podrán estar juntos

-Blaine…Blaine no quiero que nos separen-susurro Kurt en el pecho desnudo de su hermano

-sssh Kurt, disfruta este último momento que tenemos-Blaine beso con delicadeza los labios de Kurt seria la última vez que sentiría los labios de su hermano.

-¿Por qué Blaine por qué?-murmuro Kurt mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, Blaine se sento enfrente de Kurt tomándolo por los hombros

-te prometo que cuando pueda ire a buscarte y hare todo lo posible para estar juntos…estaremos juntos-Kurt asintió con la cabeza gacha

-¿me lo prometes?-pregunto Kurt

-te lo prometo…

Aquí el capitulo que les debía disculpen por la demora, enserio que e querido actualizar pero mucho trabajo, uhm aquí ya vendrá la emoción que todos estamos esperando KLEEEEX jjajajja mucho Klex


	9. Francia capitulo 8

**Hola, bueno espero que no se hayan ido porque no e subido desde uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf bueno aquí tienen el capitulo de Forbidden espero y les guste, precaución contienen un poco de Klex. jajaja nouuu :(**

**Para los que no entendieron al anterior capitulo porque se que fue muy rápido les explicare lo mas breve, Burt murió al ver un video de Blaine y Kurt besándose, Sebastian lo envio uhm...Klaine se separo.**

* * *

Blaine otra vez tenia lagrimas en los ojos mientras seguía recostado en su cama, hace tres años que Kurt y el se habían separado por culpa de Sebastian, quien felizmente se los restregó en la cara.

Kurt había sido llevado a un orfanato muy lejos de Dalton donde Blaine se quedo, ninguno de ellos dejo de comunicarse durante esos meses, todavía recordaba su emoción al recibir una carta de Kurt.

-¡Es de Kurt!-girito Blaine, pero se tapo la boca al pensar ser escuchado por Sebastian o uno de sus amigos como profesores-Kurt.

* * *

_"Querido Blaine, este mes a sido horriblemente espantoso, no puedo vivir sin ti Blaine, tu eres mi corazón, siempre estarás en mi mente, porque tu me enseñaste lo que es amor, Blaine te juro que nunca me volveré a enamorar, porque mi corazón siempre estará ocupado por ti amor..."_

* * *

Kurt siempre fue su gran amor secreto, su pequeño niño castaño de ojos azules, con una mirada inocente, ahora era todo un hombre, dieciséis años, si su Kurt ahora era todo un jovencito el cual estudiaba en McKinley High School

-Blaine...¿otra vez?-pregunto Jeff dándole golpecitos a su espalda, ambos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos después de que Kurt se fuera, junto a Nick quien antes se la pasaba haciéndole la vida imposible.

-Kurt hoy cumple dieciséis años Jeff y...ni una carta-Blaine sollozo en el hombro de su mejor amigo, a Jeff le rompía el corazón, no debía de culpar a Kurt por el llanto de su amigo pero en parte tenia la culpa.

-¿crees volverlo a ver?-pregunto Jeff mirando a su amigo a los ojos, quien negó.

Kurt en cambio se encontraba viendo el espejo, llevaba varios minutos buscando algo adecuado para la ocasión, cumpliría dieciséis años, los cuales podría tener un novio oficial, su madrastra y su hermanastro habían hecho todo lo mejor para ese día, y se los agradecía.

-¿Kurt estas listo para la familia?- "familia" hace unos años solo creía a Blaine su familia pero ahora tenia una verdadera, hablando de Blaine, Carol lo envió a un psicólogo donde fue olvidando el gran "amor" que tenia por Blaine, dejándolo ir, ahora solo era un recuerdo precioso como una supervivencia, dejo de enviarle cartas por mandato de Finn su hermanastro, quien lo apoyo en ese asunto.

Kurt ahora se podía considerar un chico gay normal, quien cumpliría dieciséis años, orgulloso de ello, unas buenas calificaciones y una familia preciosa la cual lo apoyaba en sus locuras.

-pero miren la preciosura que tenemos aquí-grito uno de sus amigos, Kurt se encontraba en Francia, algo de lo cual Carol le obligo a mentirle a Blaine, diciendo que estaba en Ohio en una escuela publica.

-cállate Sam, que se que sueñas conmigo pero por favor controla tus hormonas-Kurt abrazo a su amigo mientras recibía toneladas de regalos, al parecer su vida se había mejorado en Francia, volvió a tener tantos amigos que Carol tuvo que alquilar un gran lugar para los amigos de Kurt.

-hey, hey soy el único que puede abrazar antes al cumpleañero-Finn corrió a Sam de los brazos de su hermano, Kurt tenia una gran sonrisa, nunca antes había estado tan feliz de tener amigos, familia y un gran hermano con el cual solo compartía una amorosa madre.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños princesa!-Puck abrazo fuertemente a los dos hermanos quienes sonrieron a su mejor amigo, Kurt tenia una enorme sonrisa la cual no podía nadie borrar a menos de que...claro Sebastian Smythe se encontrara en el mismo lugar que el.

-oh miren a el pequeño Hummel. rayos el pequeño Hudson dime Kurt ¿Qué se siente tener relaciones con tu hermano?-Kurt le soltó una cachetada que sonó por todo el lugar, ni aunque la mejilla de Sebastian estaba roja dejo su estúpida sonrisa-así me gustan...que se defiendan, tienen mejores movimientos en la cama-Sebastian salió de aquel lugar dejando a Kurt llorando.

Blaine camino a la pequeña casa de los Hudson decidido a encontrar a su castaño, la sorpresa que se llevo no fue la que esperaba, la casa o lo que quedaba de ella, ya que estaba derrumbada no era habitada lo cual era obvio y doloroso.

-¿disculpe? ¿desde cuando la familia se mudo?-pregunto Blaine intentando contener las lagrimas, una señora le contesto amablemente

-hace dos años... el jovencito castaño se recupero de una rehabilitación pero para que no callera de nuevo lo llevaron a Francia-la señora le sonrió amablemente a Blaine quien ya estaba destrozado.

-Kurt me olvido-susurro para si mismo, camino hasta Dalton donde sus compañeros lo encontraron triste y sin vida-Kurt no me ama mas...-Blaine se recostó pensando en Kurt, su pequeño inocente Kurt, acostado a su lado besando sus suaves labios carnosos, tenia que juntar dinero, conseguir a Kurt y sabia que Kurt ya no era el chico lindo e ingenuo, ahora debía tener otra estrategia para que Kurt volviera a interesarse a el, sabia como, provocarlo, sacarle su lado salvaje.

* * *

**Trágico y digno de una telenovela :) jajaja pero les juro que subiré mejores capítulos ;) y si tendremos mucho Klex, demasiado y con diferentes posiciones o_o**


End file.
